


Friends with Benefits

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Johnny strike up a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a simple prompt on Tumblr but I liked the idea so I thought I'd keep going whenever the ideas strike me.

Friends with Benefits

Part I

xXx

“Leaving so soon?” Johnny’s sleep roughened voice called out behind her as Darcy redressed in the light of early morning.

“I have to get to work early. My scientists were all planning an all nighter when I left last night. I need to get home so I can get them to fed, washed and off to bed.” She explained searching the floor for her shoes and then giving up to search for her phone. Johnny huffed disgruntled. 

“They’re adults, they can take care of themselves. Come back to bed.“ He lunged for her as she stepped up to the nightstand, but she stepped out of the way just in time.

“If that were true I would be out of a job.” Johnny chuckled.

“Alright, then how about dinner, tonight?” Darcy’s fingers hesitated over the keys of her phone for just a second before she carried on. When she was done she put her phone away and turned to find Johnny watching her hopefully.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She replied.

“Why not?” She sighed.

“Because, I’m not interested in dating you Storm. I mean don’t get me wrong last night was great, spectacular even, but I just don’t want to date you, or anyone for that matter. I like being single right now. Especially after everything that happened with Ian.” Johnny deflated for a moment.

“Well alright then, no dinner, but can we repeat last night at all? Cause I have it from a reliable source that last night was great, spectacular even.” Darcy rolled her eyes as she finally located her shoes, slipping them on. She thought about it for a moment.

“Like a friends with benefits kind of thing?” he nodded. “I think that can be arranged. Standard fuckbuddy rules apply. No attachments, not stings, and no telling anyone.”

“Works for me.” Johnny grinned. She rolled her eyes.

“Of course it does. You have my number, call or text, don’t just show up and I’ll do the same.” He shot her a sloppy mock salute before she left. 

Darcy had just entered the elevator when her phone buzzed to life. “Lewis.” she answered.

“Oooo, Lewis, so professional.” was the reply on the other end of the line.

“What do you want Johnny?” she asked annoyed.

“Geez for a friend with benefits your not very friendly. Six o’clock, tonight, your place, we can test out all those toys you claimed to have.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll even let you spank me.” She burst into laughter as the elevator doors opened on the lobby and quickly covered her loud misstep with a cough.

“You have been spending way too much time around Wade.”

“Are you telling me you’re not interested?”

“Oh I’m interested.” she replied her voice dropping an octave.

 _Johnny groaned._  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a slow update just fyi, and updates will most likely be short.


End file.
